Unmasked
by rachele X
Summary: When Robin discovers that Slade found out his identity, he loses his trust in the man, and demands to know who Slade really is. The answer will surprise him... Rated T just in case, there's a teeny bit of implied slash.


**A/N: Okay so I got this idea when I was watching Teen Titans episode 11. This person commented and their comment got me thinking, so of course I had to write it down. Rated T just in case...there's a tiny bit of implied slash so... Song is "From the Inside" by Linkin Park.**

* * *

_I __don__'__t __know __who __to __trust__, __no __surprise_

_Everyone __feels __so __far __away __from __me_

_Happy __thoughts __sift __through __dust __and __the __lies__..._

He opened one eye in the darkness. One sapphire blue eye. He stared at his reflection in fear. His body was thin, his ribs were jutting out, his dark hair hung limply framing his face. But that wasn't what scared him. My eyes? he thought, panicking. What happened to my mask?

He groaned. Had I actually trusted him? he thought. Or was that part of the dream? Is this even real? It was like those nights, when you lay there, half asleep; you cough or sneeze, then five minutes later you can't remember if that actually happened. Everything is a blur.

He might have actually started to trust the man, but now...where was his mask? He groped around in the darkness; when he stepped away from the mirror, the eerie glow surrounding it faded; but he couldn't find it. Crap. What else has he been hiding?

_Trying __not __to __break__ but __I__'__m __so __tired __of __this __deceit_

_Every__time __I __try __to __make __my self __get __back __up __on __my __feet_

_All __I __ever __think __about __is __this_

_All __the __tiring __time __between_

_And __how __trying __to __put __my __trust __in __you __just __takes __so __much __out __of __me__..._

Footsteps. He nearly fainted as the cold, eerily calm voice, echoed throughout the room. "Robin..."

Robin jumped to his feet, trying to get in a fighting stance despite the screaming protest from his aching limbs. The footsteps were getting louder, echoing. The man stepped into the room, the mirror had lit up again as Robin unwillingly backed into it, his armor glinting, that one gray eye narrowing.

"What did you do with my mask?" Robin growled. Slade chuckled.

"Oh, Robin. You honestly think that mask was protecting you? On the contrary, I knew all along."

He dragged out those last words, and the cold purr echoed ominously, bouncing off the walls and sending chills up Robin's spine. He narrowed his eyes, fuming with anger.

"I was starting to trust you! But now, that's all gone!"

Slade laughed again. "My naïve little bird. So a piece of _fabric_-" He held up an object that Robin immediately recognized as his mask. "Was the only reason that you trusted me? My, my. You're in denial. After all those nights, the only reason you trusted me was because I couldn't see your pretty little eyes?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. Some nerve Slade had.

_Take __everything __from __the __inside __and __throw __it __all __away_

_'__cause __I __swear __for __the __last __time __I __won__'__t __trust __myself __with __you__!_

Robin's anger bubbled and spread through his body like a wildfire, until at last it boiled over. "I'm done! Done with you! Done with being your apprentice, your pet, your..." He stopped himself, unable to say the words, as he stomped towards the door. He fell short as he crashed into something metal. A Slade-bot.

"Oh, no," Slade purred. "You're not getting out that easy. Besides, do you really want to?"

Robin had no choice but to attack. Grunting, he leapt into the air and aimed his landing towards Slade's head. Slade knocked him aside like a pebble, chuckling.

"Oh, Robin. You and I really are alike." Slade chuckled again, smiling all-knowingly behind his mask. "In more ways than you think."

Robin growled. "What's that supposed to mean? And who really are you, anyway?"

Slade grinned. He had been expecting this. "You really want to know? Ah yes, it's only fair."

Robin's heart was racing. He would finally see what was under that mask! Time seemed to stand still as Slade's hands started sliding the mask off his head. Finally, what felt like hours later, it came off.

Robin's blood froze cold. It was all too familiar. That dark hair, narrowed blue eyes, chisled jawline...Robin was staring at the face of Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! I feel really evil right now! Don't blame me though! Blame the person who commented on the Youtube video! :D**


End file.
